First Kiss
by meganine
Summary: It's the day before their graduation and their both in the place where they started getting closer. Would the feelings hidden inside for 3 years be said at last? "So this will be the last day of our highschool days, huh." he said a matter-of-factly.RnR :


**Meganine: **Whoa!.. ok ok, my very first Kimi ni Todoke fanfic. I'm so excited with this.

**Kazehaya:** Yeah, us too. *looks at Sawako* this is our first time working with her.

**Meganine:** Hey, I almost forgot the disclaimer. Want to do it Sawako?

**Sawako: ***sweating* I-I uh I mean Meganine d-doesn't *gulps* own K-kimi ni Todoke.

**Kazehaya:** Oh, but the idea of this story is originally hers. We hope you like it**.**

**Meganine:** Enjoy reading everyone!!!...

**.:Meganine:.**

It's been a long time ago many things have happened and it's now the day before our graduation. Everything is quiet and almost everyone already went home. Who'd have ever thought everything will turn like this. I'm gonna miss this school so much, it's a place full of wonderful memories and friends, two best friends, a rival, and my one and only.

We're currently beside the flower beds, the two of us, him and me. He's not looking at me and we stayed there in silence until he spoke.

"So this will be the last they of our highschool days, huh." he said a matter-of-factly.

Not knowing what to say, I simply nodded.

I looked at him only to see my own reflected on his hazel eyes. He's smiling at me. I smiled back. It's not hard for me to smile now. I even made many friends and there are no more misunderstanding, all because of the man I'm looking right now.

I know he's special, above from all those I know, even above Ayane-chan and Chizu-chan. I can't understand it but whenever I see him, my heart began to beat fast.

Contradictions enters my body, my strength's coming back to me but at the same time my knees felt weak... as if I'm weak and strong at the same time. Weird.

It doesn't really make any sense.

But what ever it is, I still like the tingling feeling when he's around. (yeah, even the thought of him makes me feel this way)

As I look at him, his face began to turn bright red and I thought he might have a fever. I unconciously placed my hand on his forehead just to check his temperature. His eyes widened, I don't know why, but the beating of my own heart is getting faster and faster.

I took my hand from his forehead and looked away as I feel my face get warmer. I mustered up all my courage to look back at him. He's looking down at something, face and ears still in a shade of bright pink. Then a silence I can't seem to break intrude only to be blown by the voice of the man right here beside me.

"S - S - Saw-" the voice said.

It made my heart skip and it felt like there are buterflies in my stomach. I don't know why. I can't understand what he's trying to say but my chest is pounding like I've just ran a marathon.

******.:Meganine:.**

"So this will be the last they of our highschool days, huh." I said breaking the silence. I was looking at her.

What could I do? My eyes wouldn't budge.

Three exciting highschool years have already past and I love every day and week and month of it all because of this girl beside me.

It really is just so amazing. How she can make me smile when I'm down. How she can embarrass me without her knowing a single detail. How she made me speechless when she smile. And how she made makes me jealous when she's with other guys. This all started (and kept on growing) on that day.

For every student, first day's are really exciting, not to mention important. But as for me, that day meant a beginning of a feeling I could never forget, and I doubt that it will never ever stop. The day I met a girl with a huge smile on her face that seems like the happiness in her heart touched mine.

From that day, I kept my eye on her. She's been famous (but not in the way you may think) in our school because of some rumors and it looks like she doesn't have any friends. Though everyone treats her like a taboo, she's always sweet and kind and greets everyone every single morning, she even does all those extra work just to save our classmates from it.

I wanted to approach her and become close to her, to know her better, but my feelings just got the better of me. My heart's always pounding when I'm talking to her and I can't do anything but to simply greet her every morning on her way to school.

I was lost in my thoughts when she looked at me and then I just felt her hand on my forehead.

_Why'd she do that?_ I asked myself.

I was taken aback by her action. Just then she pulled her hand away.

My eyes shifted on their own and looked towards the ground.

I can feel my cheeks burn. If there could be brighter shade of pink than a normal blush then that would be my color. I can't help but to get embarassed and nervous when I'm with her.

Silence is still around us and it seems like she has no intention of breaking it. I wanted to talk, really, but I seem to lost my voice.

Her single touch on my forehead sent shivers down my whole body and I can't recover from it.

Kuronoma.

Kuronoma, Sawako. That's her name.

Sawako.

Just as my thought occured to me, I seem to have found my way to my voice. I wanted to say something and break the silence. Something that I know would take a lot of courage coming from me.

"S - S - Sa" I started, and I pushed out the remaining syllables out of my mouth.

"S-Sawako!" I nearly shouted, my eyes shut.

**.:Meganine:.**

I looked at him with widened eyes and stared.

I know he just called me by my first name and that Chizu and Ayane calls me that way too, but this one feels... different. Just different.

My eyes are locked on his eyes and he's doing the same.

_Why am I feeling this way? He just mentioned my name._

My chest uncontrollable and my body did something involuntary.

The corner of my lips curved upward. I smiled.

Smiling seems to be the outlet of the overwhelming feeling in my heart. My heart is beating double time. He smiled back at me and seeing him smile felt great.

He stood up and walked in front of me. He faced me and went down until our eyes are at the same level.

I froze as he tucked my hair behind my ear, his smile still not fading from his handsome face.

The butterflies came back to my stomach and my heart feels like it might explode any time.

"You know I love someone." he started.

What am I feeling? He loves someone and he's telling it to me at this instant.

"She's sweet and kind and oh, she's really beautiful."

I felt a lump on my throat. The girl he loves is exactly my opposite.

I shouldn't be hearing this. This would break the privacy of their relation.

He stopped and there was silence.

"She's energetic and responsible and gives her best in all she does."

His smile got wider and his eyes got something I could only describe to be better than affection. It was... love.

"She... She's--"

"Wait Kazahaya. Please stop." holding my hands out and waving them as if I could conjure a shield with it.

"Huh?" he said unconsiously.

"It's just..." I looked down, unsure of why did I really stopped him.

I really don't know but I could feel pain on my chest and it wouldn't go away.

"It's just what you're saying is too private and that you must tell that only to the person you like."

The confusion on his face faded and the loving expression paid another visit.

He smiled at me and reached out for my hand. It felt rigid really, but it felt right at the same time.

My eyes shut themselves as if I wouldn't hear if I did close my eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. And I'm doing it right now."

Now it's my turn to be confused.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at him and I found the very same eyes I saw on my way to school on the opening ceremony. But at that time the eyes were speaking of friendship, but now it speaks of love.

"It's the very girl I am holding right now. The girl I love... is you."

And then it struck me. Happiness overflowed my heart and some of it came rushing out of my eyes.

He wiped my tears away and for the first time in my life, a man other than my dad hugged me.

I hugged him back and we stayed there for I don't know how long.

The sun is setting and the sky's of color red. We looked each other in the eyes and that's when I said the words I kept locked in my heart for three long years.

"I love you, too, Shouta." I said just above a whisper.

His eyes, I can see, is filled with happiness and love.

He took my chin with his finger as I felt his lips touch mine.

And that's how it happened... my First Kiss.

**.:Meganine:.**

**Meganine:** So, how was it?

**Shouta: ***blushing* yeah, I liked it. *in a whisper* especially the last part.

**Meganine: **Me too. She even called you by your first name.

**Shouta: ***still blushing like mad* ... ... ...

**Sawako: **that's... my... first...

**Shouta: **Waaah!! Don't say it. I'm embarassed already.

**Meganine: **Don't worry. Everyone reading up to this point thinks you guys have done a great job.

**Sawako: ***eyes sparkling* Really? Did I make everyone happy?

**Meganine: **oh, you certainly did. Especially that guy beside you. *grins*

**Shouta: **Hey! Cut it out.

**Meganine: **Okay, okay. I'll stop. Announcement everyone!!! mmm, Sawako, may you do this part. *points at the manuscript*

**Sawako: **Oh, Meganine and the two of us wishes you've enjoy the story and hopes you'll review. Also she said that the reviews here will determine the fate of this one-shot's sequel and the other Kimi ni Todoke fanfics.

**Shouta: **So please review and you may add meganine for the Author Alert in case she submit the sequel.

**Meganine: **Yeah! I promise you more and better ShoutaxXxSawako moments. We want more of them don't we. *grins at Shouta*

**Shouta: ***currently in the color of the brightest pink*

**Sawako:** *bows* Please Review!


End file.
